The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner for cleaning a floor, tatami, and carpet and, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner including a plurality of caster mounting means respectively mounting casters directly on a cleaner main body without providing a caster mounting base.
A vacuum cleaner is proposed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 29421/1968, wherein a cleaner main body of the vacuum cleaner is turnably supported on a wheel mounting base having casters for enabling a moving of the vacuum cleaner over the surface to be cleaned.
In the above proposed vacuum cleaner, since a wheel mounting base is added to the generally provided vacuum cleaner structure, the weight and height of the cleaner main body of the vacuum cleaner is increased, thereby adversely affecting handling of the vacuum cleaner.
In the proposed vacuum cleaner, a plurality of caster mounting means for respectively mounting the casters are installed integrally in the wheel mounting base, with the casters being adapted to run along the surface to be cleaned. The wheel mounting base can turn independently relative to the cleaner main body of the vacuum cleaner. Namely, the plurality of casters can move and run individually relative to the cleaner main body of the vacuum cleaner.